


L'Orphelinat de la Seconde vie

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abandonment, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Orphanage, Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 17 - Maison SerpentardHarry et Poliakoff





	L'Orphelinat de la Seconde vie

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Manipulations

 **Maison :**  Serpentard

 **Pairing :**  Poliakoff x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonsoir mes petits sorciers adorés, nous nous rapprochons de la fin de ce Calendrier mes amis. Plus que quatre histoires maintenant, soit huit chapitres… Quasiment une semaine ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié les efforts que j'ai fait, et que vous aimerez ces dernières histoires autant que les précédentes.

Pour cette histoire, l'histoire du Survivant n'est pas pris en compte et Voldemort a été vaincu par Dumbledore.

**°0o0°**

_**L'Orphelinat de la Seconde vie** _

**…**

Harry rangeait ses papiers sur le grand bureau qui était le sien. Les dossiers importants devaient être mis hors de portée d'enfants chapardeurs, malgré les sorts posés sur la porte qui était censés empêcher à quelques garnements farceurs d'aller et venir dans son bureau comme bon leur semblait. Il avait fois en la puissance de la magie plus ou moins accidentelle que les jeunes enfants pouvaient faire. N'avait-il pas lui-même réussi à transplaner avant même ses onze ans ?

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son espace de travail et une grimace ironique déforma son visage. Posés l'un à côté de l'autre, deux documents qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu recevoir. La première lettre portait le sceau du Ministère qui l'informait qu'il allait bientôt être interdit d'exercer un métier et que l'Orphelinat devrait alors fermer. Harry savait que c'était uniquement dans ce but qu'on lui refusait son droit de travail, car depuis trois ans, cela n'avait jamais gêné le Ministère qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins par lui-même malgré son statut de soumis. En effet, en l'absence de père, de parrain ou de tuteur désigné par sa famille, c'était le Ministère qui était responsable de lui sur ce plan, c'était donc le gouvernement qui pouvait décider de l'autoriser ou non à travailler. Les soumis n'avaient pas plus de droits que les femmes et une fois marié, il devrait obéir à son mari.

Cependant, à cause de l'Orphelinat assez spécial dont il s'occupait, très peu de personnes avaient acceptés même de sortir avec lui. Le fait que l'établissement qu'il avait ouvert n'accueille que des enfants de Mangemorts – enfants, frères ou sœurs, cousins ou cousines, filleuls ou filleules – sans parents ou tuteurs, en gênait plus d'un. Le Ministère de la Magie tout d'abord, pour qui ces enfants auraient sûrement dû être brûlés pour leurs affiliations, et les sorciers qui refusaient d'avoir des liens avec les Mangemorts, même à travers des enfants innocents qui n'avaient pas pu choisir leurs familles. Harry était véritablement le seul à se soucier d'eux. Il y avait bien quelques donations de temps en temps, mais ils étaient entièrement anonymes, pour éviter que cela arrive aux oreilles de l'opinion publique.

A côté de cette lettre, une autre bien plus soignée, et dont le papier pourrait payer une semaine de repas à l'orphelinat. Il s'agissait d'une demande en mariage, la seule qu'il ait reçue, de la part de la famille Malfoy. Les Sorciers soumis répartis à Serpentard étaient rares, ce qui faisait de lui un parti des plus intéressants aux yeux des Sang-Purs. Pourtant son implication dans cet Orphelinat les avait tous fait fuir. La guerre venait tout juste de se terminer, ils devaient faire oublier au reste du peuple, que leur famille fut un jour en lien avec Voldemort. Le seul avec assez d'arrogance pour lui envoyer une demande, n'était autre que Draco. Harry soupçonnait que le tout jeune Lord convoitait davantage sa fortune pour faire des affaires à l'étranger, que l'opinion publique anglaise. En effet, les Malfoy avaient énormément perdu pendant cette guerre, les familles dites « blanches » s'étaient acharnés sur eux car ils représentaient tout ce qu'était une famille dite « noire », avec les Black. Cependant là où la famille Black avait atterrit dans les mains de la famille Potter, des alliés, rendant donc sa fortune intouchable, ce n'était pas le cas des Malfoy qui avaient perdu plus de 75% de leur fortune depuis le début de la guerre.

Le niveau dangereusement bas de leurs comptes, avait sûrement poussé Draco à se tourner vers l'investissement étranger, ainsi qu'à ignorer l'opinion anglais pour accéder aux comptes de sa famille. Harry s'entendait plutôt bien avec le jeune homme en règle générale, mais de là à l'épouser… Toutefois, il savait qu'il le ferait si jamais il ne trouvait pas rapidement une autre solution, car l'Orphelinat de la Seconde vie et les enfants qui y vivaient, comptaient plus que tout. Il avait pensé à solliciter l'aide de son ami, Poliakoff. Depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils étaient restés en contact, s'échangeant de nombreuses lettres. Harry n'admettait que rarement être tombé amoureux du russe, mais il avait au moins la certitude que leur amitié était forte. Poliakoff accepterait sûrement de s'occuper de l'Orphelinat à sa place, mais le jeune sorcier soumis ne voulait pas avouer sa situation précaire à son ami et amour secret. Il ne lui avait donc jamais parlé des pressions qu'il subissait.

Attrapant la lettre de Draco, Harry la relue… Oui, il allait sûrement répondre favorablement à sa demande et discuter un peu des termes du contrat pour au moins continuer à s'occuper de l'Orphelinat. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ses enfants, qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne. Repliant délicatement le parchemin, il le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon avec l'intention d'y répondre une fois dans sa chambre. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose puisqu'il vivait à l'Orphelinat avec les enfants – puisqu'il était le seul adulte présent ici pour s'occuper d'eux – mais cela lui permettait de bien faire la différence entre ses affaires personnelles et celles de l'Orphelinat.

« Harry ? » Fit une douce voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'ancien Serpentard l'ouvrit et tomba sur le visage de poupon de Ruthel Lestrange, le plus jeune frère de Rabastan et Rodulphus, qui allait avoir onze ans l'année prochaine. C'était un enfant très calme et très silencieux, pourtant il demandait beaucoup plus d'attention que les autres car là où les enfants se disputaient Harry pour savoir avec qui leur directeur jouerait, Ruthel restait dans son coin, en se faisant oublier. Accroché au bras de l'orphelin le plus âgé du bâtiment, se trouvait l'adorable Madison Croupton, la fille issue d'un viol de Barty Croupton Jr. La mère l'avait abandonnée tout de suite après son accouchement, Harry comprenait la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Pour avoir rencontré Barty Jr, il pouvait affirmer que Madison ne lui ressemblait en rien.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Leur demanda-t-il en mettant un genou à terre pour être à leur hauteur.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et Ruthel demanda, de sa voix presqu'aussi audible qu'un murmure :

«  _Seconde vie_  va fermer ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est vrai que des gens menacent de le faire, mais je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je suis là pour m'occuper de vous, vous vous rappelez ? » Répondit Harry en caressant la joue de la mignonne Madison et en serrant l'épaule de Ruthel.

La jeune fille lui sourit en réponse, ayant toute confiance en ses paroles, mais le regard de Ruthel était inquiet, c'était un garçon intelligent qui avait de grandes chances de finir à Serdaigle l'année prochaine, il voyait bien l'état de fatigue dans lequel Harry se trouvait et ne rêvait que d'une chose, l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Pourtant le sorcier l'en dissuadait toujours, lui répétant encore et toujours que ce n'était pas à lui d'aider, que son rôle était simplement d'être un enfant. A cause de sa propre éducation, Harry avait en effet beaucoup de mal à accepter l'aide de ses pensionnaires, même si cela aurait parfois pu le soulager d'un poids. Il préférait se reposer sur Dobby et Kreattur, qui étaient toujours prêts à l'aider.

« 'RY ! » S'exclama bruyamment Jaden, un garçon aux cheveux châtains-gris, en courant dans sa direction. « Y'a un m'sieur en bas avec une grosse fourrure ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, surprit de descendit les escaliers du 12 Grimmauld Place qu'il avait agrandit et reconverti en orphelinat. Il eut la surprise de trouver dans l'entrée, l'homme auquel il pensait juste avant…

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » Lui répondit leur invité en haussant gracieusement un sourcil, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Si, si, mais… Tu ne m'as pas vraiment prévenu… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Il sortit une lettre de son long manteau d'hiver et la lui tendit. « Ma lettre annonçant mon arrivée. »

Derrière lui, Harry entendit plusieurs pouffements mal contenus. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et il vit un petit troupeau d'enfants qui les « espionnaient » depuis la porte de la cuisine. Mady s'était évidemment jointe à eux, tout comme Jaden.

« Et que me vaut cette agréable surprise ? » Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel face aux pitreries des enfants.

Les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'on lui tendait, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite son invité se rapprocher de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ce dernier qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait presque plus aucun espace entre eux.

« On m'a dit que t'allait avoir des problèmes. » Commença Poliakoff, reprenant son attitude qui n'avait rien de noble, ses doigts caressant tout juste la joue douce d'Harry, comme s'il n'osait pas le toucher plus. « Alors je me suis dit qu'attendre pour te faire ma demande, ça s'rait du gâchis… Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Cela n'avait rien de romantique, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble, tout était précipité, mais pourtant Harry n'eut pas le cœur à refuser, il aimait déjà ce crétin russe depuis trop longtemps pour repousser ses sentiments.

« Et si je dis oui… ? »

« Eh bien j'en profiterais pour t'embrasser, là, maintenant. Ça fait un moment que ça me démange en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Je viens de te dire oui, crétin. »

Un sourire heureux, presqu'enfantin, se dessina sur le visage de Poliakoff et il se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser, alors que ses bras venaient automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la taille de son fiancé.

Les garçons exprimèrent bruyamment leur dégoût, tandis que les filles gloussaient comme des petites princesses, mais tous étaient heureux pour Harry qui avait changé leur vie et qui leur offrait une seconde chance, sans se soucier des noms qu'ils avaient à porter. Alors si en plus cela leur permettait de rester tous ensemble, aucun ne se sentit coupable d'avoir écrit à ce Poliakoff, avec l'aide de Ruthel, après avoir appris les problèmes qui tourmentaient leur gardien. Oui, ils étaient mêmes ravis de l'avoir fait.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Un peu plus court que les chapitres précédents, c'est toutefois comme je me l'étais imaginé, donc je suis assez satisfaite mine de rien ! C'était une idée que j'avais déjà croisé (l'idée de l'orphelinat) de temps à autre dans certaines fanfictions, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit texte dessus. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le même contexte puisqu'Harry n'est pas le Survivant, mais c'est sympa quand même non ?

Allez, à demain petits sorciers !

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
